The Legend of Inferno: Darkness Dawns
by joekemp19982907
Summary: After three years Inferno and his friends have finally awoke but have found themselves chained to each other. Now they must face deadly foes and fight against many but one question remains. Will the world be destroyed or will it be saved.
1. Awoken

**A/N: This is chapter one of the last part of TLoI.**

* * *

I suddenly felt time continue and awoke. I looked around and found Cynder awake while Spyro and Mysty slept. "Inferno you're up." Cynder said as she ran over to me and we hugged. I looked myself over and found that I had grown and looked about fifteen. I looked at everyone else and found the same. "Wow we where frozen for a while." I said. "Before I start asking questions, let's wake the others." Cynder said, I knew that when she said questions she was referring to what happened before we got frozen. "Spyro Wake up!" Cynder screamed to ensure he awoke, he did. "What is it Cynder?" asked Spyro. "I'll tell you later but first I think that we need to wake Mysty up." Cynder said. I walked over to Mysty and gave her a small dose of poison, for most that would seem cruel but when trying to awaken a grove creature it is usually the best thing to do. "What happened?" Mysty asked. "I think that only Inferno can answer that." Spyro said. "Yes I can, but what was the last thing you remember." I said. "Killing Gual." Mysty, Cynder, and Spyro said. "Well you nearly attacked us, Cynder threw you out of the beam that had tainted your darkness element, and then you used a time furry to protect us from a collapsing mountain." I said, being a wielder of the time element I was able to remember what others couldn't. "Where are we?" asked Mysty. "From the look of it we are in the ruins of the Mountain of Malefor." Spyro said. "Let's get out of here." Mysty said as we saw several strange creatures on the walls. We all started walking off but something caught us. "What is you three's problem." Mysty said angrily but then looked down, on all of our necks were snake-shaped chains that where chaining us to each other and a large staple in the middle of the platform that we were on. "Inferno can you or Cynder break these?" asked Spyro. Me and Cynder focused and sensed the dark magic that the chains were made of. "No they're made with a combination of the elements and dark magic, only dad can remove them." Cynder said. suddenly some of the creatures jumped into the ground and appeared in front of us. "Yay a battle." I said as I started using melee, our elemental energy had been drained. "Sorry about your elements you three but at least I still have a way to fight." Mysty said as she bit into one of the creatures and it collapsed. I had to move quickly but then I had an idea for getting a better shot at the creatures. I got far enough for my chain to appear then I used it to tie up the creatures and attack several at a time. "Good idea Inferno." Cynder said as she repeated my tactic. "Would some one explain why we look older?" asked Mysty as she removed her mouth from her resent kill. "Even though we where sealed within a time crystal, we still grew and if I am guessing correctly then me, Cynder, and Spyro are fifteen and you are thirteen." I said, I could often guess the age of a dragon with one look. After a while we heard the sound of a large creature coming from bellow. "We have to break this thing fast." Cynder said. We all ran to the strange staple-like thing in the center and started to pull on it. After about three seconds we broke free of it and took off right as a large creature came from the lava bellow. "That was close." I said. _Hey Cynder do you remember what these things were called as I know that dad taught us what they where but I can't remember. _I said. _Not really. _Cynder said. We dodged the creatures fist and started attacking its hands. "Wait Spyro recognize these crystals." I said. "Yea they're Dark crystals." Spyro said. "Wait it's made of several things so this is a golem." I said. After that we started to attack it as much as possible.

"This chain is slowing us down so we need to move in unison." Spyro said. "Fine by me but who leads." I said. "I will of course." Spyro said. "Why should you lead?" Mysty and Cynder said in unison as the golem got ready to hit us with his fist. "Get out-of-the-way!" Spyro said as we all took flight. "Ok you lead." Cynder and Mysty said. suddenly an arrow went through the golem's eye and we noticed a hooded figure on a ledge. "Spyro, Mysty, Cynder, and Inferno you four are alive." said Sparx happily. "For once your happy to see us." I said. "Sparx I'm happy to see you to." Spyro said. "Hey this reunion is nice and all but shouldn't we get going before that thing climes back out." Cynder said. "Who was that guy?" asked Mysty as she cleared a little excess venom from her maw. "No clue." Sparx said. After that we flew up to see the one who saved us. "Spyro, Cynder, and Inferno you three alright and who is your friend?" asked the cheetah that had saved us. "We're fine and this is Mysty." I said. "Don't worry I won't bite unless provoked." Mysty said. "Well as a grove dragon I think that that is good as I would rather not die of venom." the cheetah said. "Good and my name is Hunter." Hunter said. "Hunter... you've been tracking me." Spyro said. "For a long time my friend. When you didn't return to the temple Ignitus sent me to find you and that was three years ago." Hunter said. "Three years well Inferno you where correct about our age." Cynder said. "I normally am." I said. "We're not safe here so follow me." Hunter said. We started following Hunter but stopped when we saw some red spirit gems. "You three should really use those." I said, they agreed and healed then we continued. Hunter jumped across a broken bridge and motioned for us to follow so we flew over there. After that we flew over to a platform that had some mana crystals on it. "Hunter give us a moment to gather our energy." Spyro said. "This can get a little weird." Sparx said. "I am fascinated by your kind and this is one of the reasons." Hunter said We placed our paws on the crystal and several shards of it started floating while Tempo appeared to speak with us. "Spyro as a purple dragon you can master all elements so it is time to reawaken them." Tempo said. as he listed off the elements that Spyro had awoken in the past along with the element of water. "Cynder as the child of a purple dragon you can wield several elements but only have one that is your true element." Tempo said as he listed Cynder's elements. "Inferno as a guardian of the purple dragon and a child of one, you can use eight elements and your own power granted by such a title but I have no need to speak of your elements." Tempo said. "Mysty, while you are only a fear dragoness, your exposure to the grove has gifted you with a venomous bite and other qualities within yourself." Tempo said, doing his best not to disappoint her with her only having one element. After that Tempo vanished and we destroyed the crystal, gaining energy from it as always. suddenly more of those creatures jumped out at us and attacked. "Grublins, don't let them surround you." Hunter said as he jumped to a higher place. "So that's what they're called." I said. "apparently." Cynder replied as Mysty used her fear element and destroyed a few of them. After dispatching those things we continued on.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter of TLoI:DD (The Legend of Inferno: Darkness Dawns) hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. The Twilight Forest

We entered a large room and I noticed that there was an Adamantine Orb in it. "What is that?" asked Spyro. "That is an Adamantine Orb and it is just one of many locking systems in the mountain." Cynder said. _Good Inferno may I take over so that we can speed this up? _asked Evil Inferno. _Why speed it up? _I asked. _Look at Mysty. _Evil Inferno said. I looked over to Mysty and saw that she was shaking. _What's wrong with her? _I asked worriedly, normally I would hide that I was worried about something but I was talking to someone who already knew. _She is getting hungry and when a grove dragon is hungry they tend to include dragon on the menu so she is trying to fight her instincts. _Evil Inferno said. _Ok and make sure to remind me to confront Cyril about what I saw three years ago. _I said as I gave Evil Inferno control and picked up the Adamantine Orb and we flew off to try to find the lock that it went to. After a little while we came across a small depression in the ground and I knew that it was what I was looking for. I placed the Adamantine Orb into the depression and a door opened so we went in. we walked into a large cavern-like area. "There's light up there so I think that we are almost out." Spyro said. "Mysty are you alright?" I asked, I already knew the answer but I felt like I had to do it. "No I am hungry and dragon is sometime on the menu so my instincts are screaming at me to kill something." Mysty said. "You already killed something." I said. "Yes but I mean something living." Mysty said with a slight chuckle, she had seen my little joke when I said she had already killed. We all quickly flew to a platform that caused the Golem to come back and attack. We dodged the attacks and then the golem punched a wall, intending to hit us, and had to rip off his arm. "That crystal radiates with dark magic." Hunter called out. "We know this already." Cynder said as we used our combined dark magic and absorbed the energy that the crystal had been made of. After that we continued on. After a while we entered a room that had a large horn suspended from the ceiling. "What is that for?" asked Spyro. "Like the Adamantine Orbs it is the key to a large locking system and we need it lowered to use it." I said. "Then how do we lower it." Spyro asked. "See that wheel like item over there." I said, Spyro understood so we started to aproach it to lower the horn. suddenly hundreds of grublins jumped out at us and attacked. Before I could begin fighting I felt a strong impact on my side and looked to find that Cynder had been thrown into a wall. I sensed the darkness within Spyro start to increase and got everyone to a safe distance as Spyro became Dark Spyro. "No one harms Cynder!" Dark Spyro screamed as he turned around and started attacking with extreme aggression. I watched as Grublin after Grublin fell to Spyro. After about a minute Spyro finished off the last grublin and turned back to normal. "What's happening to me?" asked Spyro in shock of what he had done, not from killing the grublins but for losing control. "The tainted darkness within you Spyro, is able to take control in moments where you are extremely angry or sad." I said. We lowered the horn after about a minute of turning the wheel. "So how does this work?" asked Sparx. "Like this." Cynder said as she used her wind breath on the horn and it opened the door. As we where getting ready to leave, the golem returned for round three. The golem garbed us. "What will we do?" asked Spyro fearfully. "This." Mysty said as she started pulling on our chain, which she had just gotten to appear. Spyro followed her example and pulled with her. They managed to get us free of the golem and for the first time we could see the order that we where tethered to each other in. Spyro and Mysty where on the ends with me and Cynder in the middle, I was next to Mysty, and Cynder was next to Spyro. After a quick look at the order we ran through the door and the golem knocked down the ceiling, sealing us inside the door and it outside of it. We found ourselves in a cave with a water fall going through it.

After getting out of the cave we landed in the forest. "Wow this place is beautiful." Mysty said. "Most call it the Enchanted forest, but we know it as the Twilight forest." I said as I dodged Mysty attacking off of instinct. "You should run off for a little bit and catch something to eat." I said. "You three will have to follow." Mysty said. After a few minutes we managed to get several kills of dear so Mysty was able to satisfy her hunger. "Thanks you three." Mysty said happily. We all glided further down the falls and found a few spirit gems. After absorbing the gems we decided to look around. We where suddenly attacked by some flying grublins. "Can this get any weirder?" asked Sparx as we killed off the grublin flies. "Wow the Twilight Forest has a lot of spirit gems." Mysty said. "Well that is because we're here and the ancestors clearly need us to be ready at all costs." I said. "Oh." Mysty said. We where looking around, as me and Cynder preferred to be active at night, and Mysty felt the same way. "What kind of crystals are these?" Mysty asked as she started approaching a white crystal. I ran up to her and knocked her away from the crystal. "Those are light crystals and you don't want to absorb them." I said. Mysty listened and we continued looking around. After roaming around we found a large chest that was glowing to show that the ancestors had placed it there so we opened it. Inside was four pieces of black head armor, each fitted to us. "Wow the ancestors know something big is going to happen if they are giving us a piece of convexity armor." I said. "Convexity armor?" asked Mysty. "It's strong armor that, when all peices are worn, gives the wearer the ability to use the element of convexity." I said. We all put on the armor and continued to explore. After a little while we found another chest. "What is that thing?" asked Mysty as a Grublin fly, wearing a green earth mask jumped out of the ground. "That is a grublin fly wearing a mask that makes it immune to all elemental attacks except earth." I said. A few minutes later and we had killed it and opened the chest. "Health armor which not only protects us from get hurt as much but also allows us to take a lot more damage before we die." Cynder said as we put on the armor, which was some bracers that could even go over our shackles, and continued.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was neat I guess. Surprised to have Spyro lose control like that. I wonder why the ancestors are giving Inferno, Cynder, Mysty, and Spyro all this armor. I was making sure that you didn't think that Inferno had forgotten what he saw in the past about Cyril.**


	3. Avalar

We where all happy to have some peace and decided to explore for a little while longer. "The is fun and I am happy to have plenty to eat." Mysty said. "Yea after three years of imprisonment I think anyone would." I said. After a while we found Hunter. "They've found us." Hunter said as more grublins jumped out of the ground. "Gee do we ever get a break?" Spyro asked. "Sorry but those that are saving the world rarely get much of a break." I said, speaking from what I had learned as I helped Spyro in his missions. Spyro started attacking as me, Cynder, and Mysty spoke for a moment. "Hey Mysty you got any thought on a good challenge for us?" I asked. "Yea let's only use fear." Mysty said. We agreed and started attacking with the element of fear. "Hey Spyro grab our chains and spin." I said. Spyro did just that and all three of us where able to kill several. "Wow that was neat." Spyro said. "Yes it was and we should try to continue coming up with these crazy tactics." Cynder said. "so now what?" Mysty asked. "Well we could knock that tree over and go across it." Spyro said as Hunter jumped from tree to tree and got on the other end. "Or we could fly." I said as I flew through the tree and to the other side, followed by Mysty and Cynder. "It's good that I haven't forgotten how to fly." Mysty said as Spyro came over. "This place has a lot of spirit gems." Mysty said, repeating herself. "Then let's take a few with us." I said as I used dark magic to create shoulder bags for each of us. "Good idea Inferno." Spyro said as we quickly collected a few spirit gems and flew to the top. "What happen to always wanting to take the hard path?" asked Cynder mockingly. "Simply, it's night and we both are feeling the increase in energy that the night brings." I said. "Understandable and have you forgotten about what you learned about Cyril." Cynder said, going into a whisper after saying that she understood. "No I haven't and I can't wait to see the reaction of the guardians when they learn that their ally once worked for dad." I said in a whisper. "What are you two talking about?" asked Spyro. "Nothing." me and Cynder said in unison. After a few minutes we found a good camping spot. "Tell Ignitus that I have found them." Hunter said, talking to his falcons. "It's no use the magic of this thing is impossible to break." Mysty said angrily. "Maybe we could try twisting it?" ask Spyro. "It's magic so there's nothing that could be twisted." I said. "Oh well Inferno I want to know what you and Cynder where talking about earlier." Spyro said. "Not going to tell." Cynder said as Spyro started to shake a little. "Tell me now!" yelled Spyro with a faint echo in his voice. "Ok we'll tell." I said. "You see while I was waiting for you to show I decided to go into the past and what I saw was disturbing." I said. "Tell me more as that doesn't seem worthy of being talked about." Spyro said. "I saw dad and mom fight off about ten dragons, one of which I recognized." I continued. "Who?" asked Spyro. "Cyril. I saw dad defeat them and then gave them a choice." I said. "What choice?" asked Spyro. "Join him or die. about six dragons died and three joined leaving Cyril to make the last decision." I said. "Did he escape his death?" asked Spyro. "Yes, but not in the way you would think. Cyril stood up, bowed, and said 'What is your wish master?'." I said. "Cyril joined Malefor." Spyro said in surprise. "Yes and he managed to keep it from the other guardians." Mysty added.

"Malefor has returned hasn't he?" asked Spyro as we walked up to Hunter. "Sadly yes he has." Hunter said. "When did he return?" asked Spyro. "On the night of eternal darkness, likely just before you sealed us in that crystal." I said. "He struck quickly, hungry for revenge, he claimed the temple as his lair and through dark magic he suspended it above the land as a symbol of his power." Hunter said. "Then I have failed." Spyro said. "You haven't failed yet Spyro, I mean look at the armor that you are wearing, the fact that we weren't killed when dad escaped, and your own power. Spyro your destiny has not ended but rather begun." Cynder said. _How is Spyro not seeing Cynder's hints at her love? _I asked. _I guess that he is just too distracted. _Evil Inferno said. _Yea probably. How do you think Mysty is doing? _I asked. _She is fine so stop worrying and start trying to get her to see the truth. _Evil Inferno said, I knew that I couldn't hide the truth from him. _I know but, with dad free and plotting revenge, I just don't see this as the right time. _I said. _It's not like your admitting your feelings but rather simply hinting at the fact that you love her. _Evil Inferno said. _I know but can we wait for a little longer as I just wish to sleep. _I said, there was no point in hiding that fact as Evil Inferno was a part of me and so knew all my secrets. suddenly Spyro was hit with a green orb that I sensed was a form of magic clearly meant to knock out any that are hit. Cynder followed and then Mysty and Hunter. I saw the orb coming at me but it was too late and it hit. We awoke the next morning and found that we where chained to a large green ring that was around a pole. "Dragons. Do you have such nerve as to bring four of the species that caused our misfortune." said a cheetah that appeared to be the leader. "Chief Prowlus, Malefor is the only one responsible and these four are our only hope." Hunter said. "I have heard of the legendary purple dragon but I will never forget what they said Malefor was like when he was little, I haven't forgotten what those two did, and I haven't forgotten what they say a grove dragon is like." Chief Prowlus said. "First of all dad was always evil and simply hid it." I said. "Second We weren't in control when we did all that." Cynder said. "third I am a dragoness and I am no ordinary grove dragon." Mysty said. "You have their colors, their teeth, and their eyes so how exactly are you different." Chief Prowlus said. "I control myself and can use my element." Mysty said. "Hunter I trusted you and you chose to bring the dangers of the outside back with you." Chief Prowlus said. "The dangers are all around us and will always be that way until the end of the world." Hunter said. "Grublins are coming in the valley!" yelled a cheetah. "Let us help." I demanded. "Never." Chief Prowlus said. "I would listen as if Cynder gets harmed you will see just what happens to Spyro when he is angry and not even these chains will hold him back." Mysty said as she smiled with venom dripping teeth. Chief Prowlus thought for a moment before he made up his mind and let us free to help. About an hour later and we where flying through the valley of Avalar trying to find a missing cheetah named Medow.

* * *

**A/N: Be honest how many of you saw Inferno loving Mysty coming.**


	4. Rescuing Meadow

"Wow this place looks great." Mysty said. "You act like you have never heard of the valley of Avalar." Spyro said as we flew around. "Remember I was corrupted by the grove and lost a lot of my memories from it." Mysty said. "Hey another chest." I said as we walked up to the chest. "What could the ancestors be saying by giving us all this stuff?" asked Spyro. "Isn't it obvious that they are saying that a great battle will take place and we're going to need to be ready." Cynder said, One thing that we did while younger was practicing interpreting things like this. We all opened the chest and saw that there where four black tail blade reinforcements in it. "What are these?" asked Mysty. "Tail blade reinforcements, an armor that goes over your tail blade and these are all part of the convexity armor set." I said, me and Cynder had learned every kind of armor that was around. "I should have suspected these are all fitted to our tail blades." Spyro said as he placed his on and we all did the same. Several grublins jumped out at us. "Wow these things have poor timing." Mysty said as she used several tail blade based melee attacks and saw the strength of the armor. "Wow that is strong." Mysty said. "Well it's infused with convexity so of course it is." I said. After that we continued to fly around for a while. "Hey you think that Meadow is in that cave." I said as I pointed to a cave hidden by a waterfall. "I don't know but we should check." Cynder said as we all flew in the cave and found meadow being held up by three boulders. "Found Meadow." Mysty said jokingly, for a dragoness that had been corrupted by the grove, Mysty was extremely outgoing and that was one thing I liked about her. suddenly several grublins jumped out at us. "This is starting to get boring." Spyro said as he used an earth boulder and ran over a few of the grublins. "Yea it is." Mysty said as she bit into another grublin. "Let's just kill them all with a quad fear furry." I said, we all know that we could have the furry avoid anything that we didn't want to hit. "Sure thing." Cynder said as we all performed our own fear furries. We rose in the air as the energy gathered around us but I noticed that Mysty's had a slightly blue tint to it from her corruption. We all release the furries at full force and ended up making and even larger room for where Meadow was being held. "Wow, I knew that four fear furries at once would be strong, but I didn't expect them to clear the cave and make a hole that is this big." I said as I looked around at all the destruction that our furry had caused. We all approached Meadow as the boulders dropped and revealed three more grublins, but after seeing the evil in our eyes the grublins fled the area. "Meadow are you alright?" I asked. "Yes I am and I'll be fine." Meadow said. "Can you move?" asked Spyro. "I'm afraid that my leg is broken so I can't move. Just go tell Chief Prowlus where I am." Meadow said. "If we return without you he will assume the worst and likely blame us for it." I said. "The idiot, I understand. There is an old raft in the valley but you will need the Adamantine orbs from the supply cave to lower it. The cave is locked, but there is an old hermit that lives in a secret cave and he has a key." Meadow said. "Then we will return." I said. "Wait, I would like to know your names." Meadow said. "I am Cynder, that's Inferno, that's Mysty, and that's Spyro." Cynder said as she pointed to each of us at the mention of our names. "That is quite the group two ex corrupted dragons, a proficiezed dragon, and a grove dragon." Meadow said with a slight chuckle. After that we headed for the raft.

We started to fly around the valley to try to find the raft. "Hey look down there." I said as I spotted some poles that had been placed there to act as a place to stop the boat for a while. "What about it?" Sparx asked. "That is a docking station for the raft and it's closed so let's speed this up by opening it." I said. "Good idea Inferno." Spyro said as we opened the gates for it and continued. Wow the valley of Avalar has a lot of crystals." Mysty said. "Yes it does but that is beside the point." I said. We saw a small village that had been partially destroyed and decided to look at it. We walked up to village, but where stopped when three dragon guards jumped out and got in front of us. "What is your business being here?" asked one guard. "We where just wanting to see the village." I said. "You. what are you doing back here Darkend Dragon." the guard said angrily as a memory of killing off most of the villagers came to me. "Listen I am teribly sorry for what I did ten years ago." I said. "Well I would rather you four not enter." the guard said, clearly testing our reaction. "Then we won't enter and we will leave." I said. "You passed the test so I will let you four walk through but don't stay too long." the guard said. "We won't." Mysty said as we walked into the village. A shadow dragon walked up to us. "You two must be the twins of darkness." he said and then looked over to Spyro. "Listen you better not turn out like Malefor." he said and finally turned to Mysty. "What are you?" he asked confused. "The only grove dragon that can use their element and control themselves." Mysty said as she showed her venom dripping teeth and he shuttered. "Please don't do that because I have had bad experiences with grove dragon." he said. "Sorry I didn't know." Mysty said. "We should go now." I said. "Yea as I don't know what they will think if they saw us again." Spyro said. We flew off but, as I turned to fly away I caught a glimpse of a pink dragoness and a fire dragon that looked about the same age as us. I dismissed that and flew away. After a few minutes we found the cave that Meadow had spoken of. "Come closer." the Hermit said. We got close enough and saw the old cheetah. "Tell me why have you two returned." the Hermit said. "I haven't been here before." Spyro and Mysty said in unison. "Not you two but the two darkness dragons." the Hermit said. "We haven't been here before." me and Cynder lied, we remembered every detail of our past. "While your appearance has changed I had already known that you two would one day come back." the Hermit said. "You two are Inferno and Cynder, The Darkend Dragon and The Terror of The Skies." the Hermit said. "If you are trying to sadden us then we will be here a while as we aren't offended by those names." I said. "Is it that easy to turn your backs on Malefor." the Hermit said. "Well even when he is our dad yes." Cynder said mockingly, we knew the Hermit and we knew just how to get what we want from him. "So the rumors of your parents where true." the Hermit said. "Yep and we really don't care." I said. "Will you four just tell me what you want already." the Hermit said angrily. "We need the key to the supply cave as we have to rescue a cheetah from the village." Cynder said. "I will never give you four the key." the Hermit said angrily. "Well then you would be taking a risk." I said. "And just what risk is that." the Hermit said. "If you don't give us the key then we'll let dad know and you will lose your best customer from not helping his children." I said, the Hermit was a dealer in just about everything and dad was by far his best and most frequent buyer. That meant that if dad was to stop buying from the hermit then the Hermit would lose a lot of business and he didn't want that. "Fine here you go." the Hermit said as he handed us the key. We all walked out and got attacked by strange creatures that I recognized instantly. "What are these things?" asked Spyro. "Apes. Dad seems to have decided to curse them and be rid of them." I said as we killed off several of the Shadow Apes. After we finished we went to the supply cave and got the boat to Meadow.

"Thank you all." Meadow said as we pulled him back to the village. "Meadow are you alright?" asked Chief Prowlus. "I am fine other than a broken leg." Meadow said. "Listen you four I am sorry for doubting you." Chief Prowlus said before he walked over to Hunter. "Since your friend helped us we will help them." Chief Prowlus said as he handed Hunter a slip of paper. "While I don't share your faith I would like you to take the forbidden tunnels so that you can make it to the dragon city at a much faster pace. "Dragon city?" asked Mysty and Spyro. "The Dragon City is known as Warfang." I said. "It is a city built by the moles to honor the dragons centuries ago." Cynder finished. After a few minutes later and we had made it to the forbidden tunnels, or rather the entrance to those tunnels. "Let me know when you are ready." Hunter said. "Let's go." we all said in unison and entered the tunnels.

* * *

**A/N: That was interesting I think.**


	5. The forbidde tunnels and the city of War

It was dark in the cave but that was what I liked about it. "How are you feeling Mysty?" I asked for no reason. "I'm feeling fine other than being a bit hungry." Mysty said. I looked over to Cynder, who was looking at Spyro, and then looked at Spyro, he was trembling. "What's with you Spyro?" I asked. "Nothing." Spyro said as he did his best to stop shaking. "I can tell that you're afraid." I said. "Yes I am as I am not sure what I could do about Dark Spyro." Spyro said, taking on our habit of referring to our different forms as if they where a real being with a name. "Well there isn't anything that you can do as you haven't learned to control your tainted form." I said. "I know but I mean something that would at least lower his chances of taking over." Spyro said. "The only thing that you can do is not get too angry, but that could be a problem." I said. "Then I guess I will have to live with it." Spyro said. "Probably Spyro." Cynder said. _You are having trouble getting him to see the truth aren't you. _Evil Cynder said. _Yea she is. _I said. _I know that I am but I'm trying my best. _Cynder said. I detached myself from Cynder and Evil Cynder's conversation. _Does Mysty even love me? _I asked, she hadn't really shown signs of it but I asked just to get Evil Inferno to talk. _We will not know until she tells us. _Evil Inferno said. _Thanks, but I asked that just to get you talking. _I said. _I know but what are older brothers for. _Evil Inferno said. "Hey Mysty how does it feel?" I asked. "What?" Mysty asked. "How does it feel to be corrupted by the grove?" I asked out of curiosity. "Well at first I panicked but when it got to my mind and I took control, It felt good." Mysty said. "Minus forgetting a large portion of your life." I added. "Yea." Mysty said. "I thought Chief Prowlus said that we would make it to Warfang a lot faster by taking these tunnels." Hunter said. "Maybe he intended to get rid of us." I said jokingly. "Yes that wouldn't surprise me." Hunter said also joking, for a skilled tracker Hunter was a very out going cheetah. Hunter leaned down, we found a split in the tunnel, and examined the ground. "This way." Hunter said as he walked into the tunnel to the right. I looked at where Hunter had been looking and found a draconic symbol that pointed left. I was confused at first but then I remembered that the dragons decided to have the symbols point in the oposit tunnel to the one that lead to Warfang. "This place is huge." Spyro said as we walked into the Warfang ruins. "This is where dad was trained by the ancients." I said. "Yea and where he was when he left." Cynder said. We walked around for a while and found a secret tunnel that lead to Warfang.

We exited the tunnel and walked over to a large building that was clearly built as the guardian's building. "Spyro, Cynder, and Inferno. I can't believe that you three are alive." Ignitus said as he ran out of his chambers. "Yea we are and this is Mysty." I said as I pointed to Mysty. About two seconds after I finished speaking, all the guardians, including Tempo, where around us. "Wow I didn't expect such a welcome." I said. "Well you four have been missing for three years so you should have." Icestorm said. "Yea you four are definitely ready for anything now." Darkra said as mom walked in. "I am happy that you two are alive." mom said. "We all are." Apollo said. "I'm not." Volteer said. I was about to speak but then I noticed a small, three-year old dragoness that had Apollo's tail blade with Darkra's horns, and Darkra's family markings. "Who is this little one?" I asked. "That is our daughter, Luna." Apollo said. "That's a nice name." I said. Luna looked at me, Cynder, and Spyro before yelping in fear. "I should have expect that reaction from a nontainted darkness dragon that is only three." I said. "Why did she look at Spyro?" asked Darkra. "On the night of eternal darkness, Spyro got caught in a beam and the eclipse so his darkness became tainted." I said. "Oh." Darkra said. _Don't forget about Cyril. _Evil Inferno said. _Right. _I said. "Cyril can I ask you a question." I asked. "Sure." Cyril said. "Why did you join dad?" I asked, Cyril recoiled badly from that. "I did no such thing." Cyril said. "Then why did I see it happen when I looked into the past." I said, Cyril put his head down in shame. "I don't know why I joined him, but I think that it was from fear." Cyril said. "So that's where you went all those years ago." Volteer said angrily. "Death was my only other choice." Cyril said. "Well then this is going to get heated so let's go into another room." Ignitus said as we all walked off, all except Cyril and Volteer that is. As we where walking Luna did something that I completely didn't expect, she walked up to me and gave me a small hug. "That's a brave hatch-ling that you two got." I said. "Yea she is." Darkra said. Breeze, who wasn't present when we first came, suddenly jumped out and knocked us to the ground happily. "You're back and who is this?" Breeze asked, pointing to Mysty. "I am Mysty, the only grove dragon that can control herself and her element." Mysty said as she breathed a small amount of fear to prove her point. "Thanks Tempo for helping me in my mission as Time saved my life." Spyro said. "That is the reason I taught it to you." Tempo said. "Wow I never thought that I would be in the same room as most of the guardians." Mysty said. suddenly a water dragoness came in. "Hello you four, my name is Aquana and I am the new water guardian." Aquana said. "I am surprised that they where able to get a new water guardian with a war going on." I said.

It was night now. "So this can be your room." Aquana said as she pointed to me and Cynder's new room. We walked in and found that it was pretty plain. "I like it." Cynder said, referring to the fact that the room didn't have a window and was completely dark. "Yea I do to." I said. after setting up a few shelves we went to sleep. We awoke the next morning to find that Warfang was under attack by dad's forces.

* * *

**A/N: Volteer isn't happy about what Cyril did. I hope that you ll liked this chapter.**


	6. The battle of Warfang and a day of peace

We where running to the battlements. I slowed my pace to talk with Apollo, as Darkra was holding Luna. "By the way, when did Luna hatch?" I asked. "She hatched on the night of eternal darkness but was not tainted by it." Apollo said. I was surprised to hear that as most darkness dragons that hatched on that night became tainted. "Wow that's surprising." I said. "Inferno we need to help them." I heard Cynder say and looked over to find a building that was on fire. "Or we could just use wind, ice, or water." I said. Spyro slapped his paw against his forehead for not thinking of that. Spyro used water, he recently learned it, and put out the fire. "Thank you dragons." a mole said. "I need help to protect the cannon." called Cyril. We all flew up there while Darkra and Apollo tried to keep out of the fight. "I'm glad that you four heard." Cyril said. "Yea well don't we have a cannon to protect." I said. "Yep." Cynder said as we all surrounded the cannon to keep anything from getting at it. "Yea fresh killing." Mysty said in a happy but angry way. We all attacked some grublins and then an adult wind dragoness landed near us. "Oh good an ally." Cyril said. "That's no ally." I said as noticed that her eyes where glowing yellow. Cynder saw it as well and we attacked. "So willing to harm are we hatch-lings." the dragoness said. I was angered by that and so I let Evil Inferno take over for the time while I avoided letting Convexity Inferno take control. "Can't call me a hatch-ling now, can you." I mocked. The dragoness became a tornado and threw me, Misty, Cynder, and Spyro against a wall. I took back control. "Spyro I think I know how we can guarantee a kill on this dragoness but you won't like it." I said. "I already see where this is going and never." Spyro said. The dragoness was about to kill us but Cyril, now with glowing yellow eyes, slammed into her. "Now I can't let you do that can I." Cyril said evilly. "I will end you then." the dragoness said. "Good luck." Cyril said as he formed an icicle around his paw and stabbed it in the dragoness' chest. "Sorry if I scared you but Malefor had to have someway to show that one was his ally." Cyril said as his eyes turned back to normal. "Yea you didn't scare us." Spyro said with a slight amount of glowing white in his eyes. "You alright Spyro?" asked Cynder. "Yea but my darkness is trying to take me again." Spyro said. suddenly a siege tower slammed into the side of a wall and so we had to take it out. We ran up to it and Spyro, Cyril, and Mysty immediately felt drained. "There's a dark crystal powering it." I said. "Not for long." Cynder said. We both used convexity to destroy the crystal. "That was easy."I said as I handed Cyril a few of the spirit gems that we had collected in the twilight forest. "Thanks Inferno." Cyril said. I suddenly heard a loud yelp and knew that Luna had been hurt.

I had been born into killing and had killed thousands of hatch-lings but I wasn't letting one die when I could help. I ran straight for where I had heard the yelp from, my dark magic going through the roof from being fueled by determination. The chain appeared and I thought that it was going to halt me, but instead the tether that linked me to the others snapped. I charged at full speed with darkconvexity encasing me and doubling my speed, Luna wasn't going to die if I could help it. An adult dragon jumped out and tried to stop me, not a chance. I sped up and rammed the dragon, my convexity energy putting a large hole in the dragon's chest. I heard Luna scream again and picked up speed. There was a building coming up but I wasn't stopping and ran through it, my darkconvexity energy leaving a large hole in the walls as I ran through the building. I broke through the wall and took flight, quickly finding Luna and a tainted darkness dragon standing on a rooftop. I landed hard so that I could get the dragons attention. The dragon looked at me and I saw that he had fear and sadness hidden behind his evil eyes. _He's been forcefully corrupted. _Evil Inferno concluded. _I know and I wish I could untaint him as that would make it impossible for the dark magic to keep control. _I said. "Who are you!" I yelled. The dragon didn't answer with words but rather used the sign that a hatch-ling would use to show that they didn't know. _He's only a hatch-ling._ I said. The dragon looked about fifteen but his features pointed more to the age of three. The dragon attacked with force, but I dodged with little to no harm. I looked over and saw that Luna was shaking in the same way that Mysty had when she was fighting her instincts. I looked around and saw that Darkra and Apollo had landed on the roof, with another darkness dragoness that had the same features as the one that I was fighting. I fire a convexity beam that knocked the dragon to the side for a bit. suddenly the dragon teleported behind me and managed to slit my throat, I laughed. I turned around to show the cut as the dragon turned his head to the side to show that he was confused. "I am no ordinary dragon and it will take a lot more to harm me." I said as I got a small gash on the side of the dragon. I looked back to where I had last seen Luna but she wasn't there. The dragon slammed me to the ground and was about to bite me, but Luna literally threw him against a wall.

"Woa." I said in amazement. Luna approached the dragon like he was prey but showed no sign of evil intention. The dragon jumped up and ran at her only to find that she had already gotten behind him. The dragon spun but again Luna was already gone. "She's very fast." I said aloud. "Yea you can say that again." Darkra, Apollo, and the dragoness all said in unison. The dragon finally managed to hit her but she stood up like she hadn't felt a thing. Luna lunged at the dragon, driven by instinct, and grabbed him as tainted and nontainted darkness energy flowed out of the two. A cloud of nontainted darkness energy, from Luna, and a cloud of tainted darkness energy, from the dragon, incased the two. I watched in amazement as their respective kinds of darkness took on true forms. The dragons tainted darkness took on the form of the dragon, but without the marking and with glowing wight eyes. Luna's darkness took on her form but just without the marking, her eyes where the same as the real Luna's eyes where. The two forms fought at full force, with Luna showing impressive evasive ability. I watched as the two darknesses clashed endlessly, but then something struck me, Tainted darkness would taint nontainted darkness in a battle like this but Luna was remaining untainted. The dragon got up on his hind legs to go for a high attack, but Luna had clearly been waiting for that. Luna jumped with increased speed and slammed the dragon's darkness to the ground. Luna smiled as she moved her tail blade into view. The dragon started pleading, in a way, for Luna to not go through with this, but she wasn't listening. Luna stabbed her tail blade into the dragons chest. Luna's nontainted darkness energy shot through her tail and into the dragons body. I was expecting him to scream in pain or die, but something much more surprising happened. The dragon's eyes turned back to their normal color and it shrunk back down to a normal hatch-ling as the two darkness energies where sucked back into the cloud that they came from. The cloud vanished and I saw Luna stand and then the dragon stand. I watched in amazement as the dark magic that once controlled and changed the dragon was destroyed and the real dragon was seen. The dragoness that had been siting next to Darkra suddenly shot over to the, now sleeping, hatch-ling. "Is that your son?" I asked. "Yes he is and his name is Koden." the dragoness said as she flew off. Spyro, Cynder, Mysty, and Cyril all landed by me and my snake chain instantly linked back with the others. "What happened here?" asked Spyro as he looked around at all the destruction that I had only just noticed was from Luna and Koden's battle. "Luna just untainted a darkness dragon." I said. "Wow." everyone said in unison. Luna suddenly collapsed on the ground and passed out. "Luna are you alright?" asked Darkra fearful. "I think that she is just drained after all she did just untaint a dragon." I said. "You're right." Apollo said. I looked behind me and found something that I wish I had never seen again. The golem had returned.

It had been a few minutes after I had seen the golem and now we where all waiting for it to get to our level of the building that it had started to climb. About ten minutes later, the golem reached our floor and we attacked. Me and Mysty where attacking one side of the golem's fist, which it slammed into the ground the second it got to our floor. Spyro and Cynder where on the other side. I was using convexity infused melee while Mysty used fear blasts. After a few more hits the golem removed its hand and leaned down to rest. "Look at its neck." I said, I had spotted a dark crystal that was coming from its neck. We all flew up to the area and attacked with melee and a few elemental attacks. After we broke that crystal we hoped onto the golem's head and smashed open a large bump that had another dark crystal in it. After only five hours we finally defeated the golem and a chest rose from the floor. We opened the chest and found some bracers that belonged to the convexity armor set. "So what's left?" Mysty asked. "Simple, the back armor." I said as we landed. "congratulations you four." Terrador said. "I am honestly surprised that the corrupted three came back." Volteer said. "We came back to help but also because we didn't have much of a choice." I said as we all stepped apart to reveal the chain that connected us. "Interesting, I have never seen this before." Cyril said. "And that's saying something seeing as I was Malefor's top torturer." Cyril added. "You where what!" yelled Volteer. "You haven't seen it because it was created using dark magic and all the elements." I said. "Well unfortunately, if Cyril doesn't know how to remove it then almost no one does." Ignitus said. "But don't view it as a hindrance. View it as a reminder of the bond that you four share." Ignitus added, referencing my loving Mysty, Cynder's loving Spyro, and the fact that me and Cynder where twins. "Today you four can rest but tonight we will all have to talk." Breeze said. "Got it." I said as we all walked to the guardian's building to have some fun until night.

* * *

**A/N: As always I hope you liked this chapter. So Luna was born on the night of eternal darkness and she can untaint a formally nontainted darkness dragon. (That means that Inferno and Cynder are unaffected by her power.)**


	7. Mysty's big sister

We where roaming around the park, just looking for someone to play with. "Hey watch it would you. Oh it's you four." a dragon said after we bumped into him. I looked up at the adult dragon before me and noticed a familiar presence, a dark presence. "Who are you?" I asked. "Chill." Chill said. "I mean what's your real name." I said, not buying his lie. "What do you mean as that's my real name." Chill said. "Listen I have seen that past and I have seen you involved in it, at the Mountain of Malefor." I said darkly. "Fine you caught me. my real name is Izotz." Izotz said. "Well what brings you to Warfang and why the fake name." I said. "I ran away from Malefor and had to change my name, a lot of us did but not." Izotz said, pausing to not remember the name. "Cyril." I finished. "Him and a few others." Izotz said, but then he spotted our markings and I could see the memories flash through his mind. "What are you doing here spawns of evil." Izotz said. "Well for now we are simply looking for someone to play with until tonight when we meet with the guardians and possibly chase after dad to kill him." Cynder said. "Then do me a favor and watch out for Cyril." Izotz said. "We'll do that assuming Volteer doesn't kill him first." Mysty said jokingly. We all walked off and eventually we found a group of fifteen year old dragons playing. "Wait I thought that us and Spyro where the only ones to survive the raid." I said in surprise. All the dragons turned to us and a look of hatred crossed their faces as they advanced on us. "I really would rather not kill them but showing off my power is a different story." I said as I focused on time and my wings folded up as miniature black-holes formed all over my body. "This will be interesting." I heard Spyro whisper. I snapped my wings open as a black-hole formed above me and started to suck in small pieces of debris. The plan worked and all the dragons scattered as I closed the black-hole with care, as to not cause it to calaps and have it explode. Cynder and Mysty rushed over to me and caught me as I fell. "You alright Inferno?" asked Mysty. "Yea it's just that that attack drains a lot of my energy but not until I close it." I said. "Do me a favor and never use that without a good reason." Cynder said. "Ok." I said before chanting for a bit. A dark crystal came from the ground. I walked over to the crystal and absorbed it, being unaffected by the darkness that it held. "Well that's one way to get your energy back but did you forget about the crystals that we collected." Spyro said. "Yea I did." I said as we walked away.

After about five minutes we managed to find a few thirteen year old dragons that where smart enough not to advance on us. "Hello my name is Blizzard." a brave young ice dragoness said. "Nice name and I think you know me." I said. "I know that you're Inferno, she's Cynder, and he's Spyro but I don't know her name." Blizzard said. "Her name is Mysty." I said. After that we managed to get some of the young dragons to let us play with them for a little bit before we walked off to find something else to do. I was looking around when I saw a fear dragoness that looked familiar yet unknown at the same time. The dragoness turned and saw Mysty, she just stared for a while before walking over to us. "Hello I'm Aphaya." Aphaya said. "Aphaya, why does that sound familiar." Mysty said as she wrapped her tail around her legs on instinct. "You mean that you don't remember me." Aphaya said. "Please I can't remember anything from my life except a few minutes before I entered the grove and my life since." Mysty said as she put her head down. "Don't worry Mysty." I said as I placed my wing around her to comfort her.

"Mysty... where'd you get that name?" Aphaya asked. "We chose it for her as she couldn't remember her real name and I believe that you have some explaining to do." I said, I took note that Aphaya looked about eighteen. "Oh right I am just shocked to see Mysty again." Aphaya said. "Why?" asked Mysty. "First do you know of a fear dragon by the name of Phobious?" asked Aphaya. "Yea he's my dad and a kill of mine." Mysty said. "You killed him." Aphaya said in shock. "Well he deserved it for deciding to leave a hatch-ling only a little bit from the grove, with something that would draw the hatch-ling in none the less." Mysty said. "So that was were you went." Aphaya said. "Yea as I saw a glowing mushroom and well I think you know what a hatch-ling does when they see something like that." Mysty said. "You always did like glowing objects." Aphaya said. "Are you forgetting something Aphaya." Mysty said. "Oh right well I... am your older sister." Aphaya said, then it struck me. Aphaya may have looked different but her face was an older version of Mysty's. "Your my sister." Mysty said in surprise. "How are you even controlling yourself?" asked Aphaya. "Strong will and that's not all I can do." Mysty said as she used a small fear blast. "Woa." Aphaya said. "Aphaya do you remember my name?" asked Mysty. "I wish I did but I recently hit my head pretty hard and so I lost some of my memory." Aphaya said. I looked up at the sky and saw that we had about two hours before we were needed with the guardians. "We won't have a lot of time to talk." I said. "Shoot I didn't notice how late it was." Cynder said. "What are you four talking about?" asked Aphaya. "Well we have to meet with the guardians to talk about something, which may lead us to chase after Malefor, aka Cynder and Inferno's dad, and well we don't know how that will work out." Mysty said. "Ok and for the record, anyone that sees Inferno and Cynder's marking will know who their mother is and then who their father is." Aphaya said. "Ok well we really have to get going as it's a long flight from here to the Warfang gates." Spyro said. "May I come?" asked Aphaya. "Sure but if we go on a dangerous mission then I want you to stay behind as you're the only family I have left." Mysty said. "Ok I guess but how are you more helpful than any other fear dragoness?" asked Aphaya. "Because of this." Mysty said as she showed her teeth, which where still dripping with venom. "Oh." Aphaya said as we flew off to the guardians.

"I am glad that you four have been able to do so much but who is your friend." Ignitus said as we walked outside. "I'm Aphaya and I'm Mysty's sister." Aphaya said. "What no talk about your time with Malefor." Volteer said angrily. "I have put that behind me for now." Cyril said. "Yea For now but what about later on in your life are you going to join again." Volteer said. "Wow those two hate each other." Aphaya said. "Yea and learning that Cyril once fought along side dad just made it worse." I said. suddenly a dark crystal rose from the ground and projected dad's head. "Citizens of Warfang." dad said before I cut him off. "You realize that it is only us and the entire city is sleeping right." I said. "Sorry." dad said. "Just give us the message and we'll warn the city." I said. "You should be a negotiator." Mysty jokingly said. "Fine." dad said before clearing his throat and taking on the evil voice that he normally used. "congratulations on being the first to witness the resurrection of the destroyer who will-" dad said before I cut him off. "Spare us the history lesson." I said as the destroyer rose from the volcano and dad's crystal vanished. "The destroyer. that can't be good." Sparx said. "It isn't. The ancients believed that this creature brought about the rebirth of the world." I said. "That doesn't sound too bad." Sparx said. "By ensuring its annihilation." I finished. "Ok get everyone in the city ready." Ignitus said.

A few hours later, we where standing at the gates to the Warfang ruins. "These gate were built as an exit for Warfang so they will only open on the inside." I said. "So we will have to go in through that small hole up there to open the gates from the inside." Cynder finished. "Can I go with you?" asked Aphaya. "Well while it doesn't sound dangerous, I am sure that there will be more to it." Mysty said. "So I can take that as a no." Aphaya said. "Now I never said that, besides we might get to see how good you are at fighting." Mysty said. "So I can." Aphaya said. "Sure thing so come on." Spyro said as all five of us jumped through the hole.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. So Mysty has a big sister. I wonder why Izotz said not to trust Cyril.**


	8. Fire and Electricity

When we got through the hole we saw hundreds of statues. "Wow are these all the elements?" asked Spyro. "Yep." I said as I noticed that only six where missing the crystals that acted as keys to the door. What's with all the statues and crystals?" asked Aphaya. "Each statue is of the ancients, aka the guardians of dad's time, and the crystals are to represent the elements and are the keys to this door." I said. "Which six are missing?" asked Mysty. Me and Cynder walked up to the statues and read the names of each ones element. "Fire, Earth, Electricity, Ice, Fear, and Darkness." I said. "So where are the crystals?" asked Sparx. "Each element has its own piece of land in these ruins and each piece of land has its elemental crystal." I said. "So we need to find the ones that are of the six elements that we're looking for." Spyro concluded. "Yep and fortunately me and Cynder had to study the Warfang ruins and know where each one is." I said. "Then let's go to fire first." Spyro said. I nodded my head and lead everyone to the fire grounds, as they were called. "Wow there's a lot of houses here." Spyro said. "Yes there is and that's because this is the one place where the draconic race can go to ride out the destruction that the destroyer would cause, or any other disaster." I said. "Well how do we get to the crystal?" asked Spyro. "We have to get pass several tests to see if the one looking for the key is either the fire guardian or is the purple dragon." I said. "So where is the area for these tests?" asked Spyro. "Follow me." I said as I walked over to a wall and breathed fire on an ancient symbol. A large rock door slid open to reveal many different challenges that only a strong fire dragon could get by. "You're the only one that could possibly get through these as they were designed for the strongest fire dragon, usually the fire guardian." I said. "Yea but at least three of you will have to come do to this." Spyro said as he moved far enough for the chain to appear. "Got it." I said.

We all went into the area. We walked up to a target that started moving at lightning fast speeds. "I have to hit that?" Spyro asked in surprise. "Yep." I said. "that target is moving at the speed of electricity so I couldn't possibly hit that, not even with dragon time." Spyro said. "Tempo didn't tell you?" I asked in surprise. "Tell me what." Spyro said. "The element of time isn't just about freezing everyone with a time furry or slowing time to a crawl." I said. "What else is there?" asked Spyro. "Just listen." I said. Spyro started listening so I begun. "Focus your time energy into a sphere." I said pausing so that Spyro could do that. "Increase it's strength and then fire the sphere into the area around the target." I said. Spyro followed my instructions and fired the time orb at the target, it hit next to it but time stopped for the target. "Woa that was amazing." Spyro said. "Yea but you still need to hit the target with a fireball." I said. Spyro fired a fireball and hit the target dead on. We continued down the hall of tests and got to the second test, a full on obstacle course that could only be passed by a strong fire dragon. "How would we all get to the end of this?" Spyro asked. "In this case we destroy anything in or way." I said as we all started heading through the course, with Spyro in the lead since he had to get through without harming anything around him. After a few minutes we got through the tests and walked up to a strange looking pot. "What's this for?" asked Spyro. "They are something that was designed to allow only fire welding dragons to unlock areas but this one is designed to sense the strength of a dragon's fire breath and, through magic, unlock if the fire is strong enough." I said. Spyro breathed his strongest flame and there was an audible sound of something from the small fire village that hid this place moving. We all ran out and found that the center statue of the village had gone into the ground and revealed the fire crystal. "Ok let's grab this thing and fly back to the exit." I said and we did just that. After we got back and placed the crystal into the chest of the statue of the last fire guardian. "So now I think we'll go to electricity next." Spyro said so I lead us there.

"Let me guess, another hidden symbol." Aphaya said as we landed in the electricity grounds. "Yep." I said as I found the symbol and told Spyro where it was. Spyro walked up to the symbol and breathed electricity. The hidden door opened to reveal a different set of challenges. "So where should we star?" asked Spyro. "I saw that we start with the dummies that just spawned in." I said and, before we could react, Aphaya destroyed ten with a single fear blast. "Woa." I said as more spawned in. "They only die and stray dead if electricity is used to kill them." Cynder said. Spyro smiled and started to electrocute all of them, then he fired an electricity arc that killed off a few of them. "This is too easy." Spyro said, but then a Gual sized dummy appeared. "Spoke too soon." Spyro said as he used an electricity furry and then several electricity related attacks. "Well that took a bit longer than expected." Spyro said as we approached a metal item with an empty bar in the middle of it. "I guess that this is an electricity based lock." Spyro said. "Yep and same as last time, it requires a large amount of strength to open." Cynder said. Spyro used his electricity breath and we once again heard the sound of something moving. After walking back to the electricity village, we found the crystal and I went to grab it, only to get shocked from the electricity within it. "OW." I said, even though I didn't fell the pain, just the feeling of the electricity going through me. "I saw that coming." Mysty said jokingly as we went back to the exit. "Ok so where should we go for the next two, after a small break." I said. "I think that we should go to Earth and then Fear. After those we should go to darkness and save Ice for last" Spyro said. "Ok then that is what we'll do." Cynder said as we sat down to rest for a bit.

* * *

**A/N: As always I hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas for the tests that our group will have to go through to get pass the Earth or Fear villages areas then feel free to mention them in a review. Can you guess why Ice is last?**


	9. Earth and Fear

After about five minutes, we landed in the Earth grounds. "Why do they call these grounds anyway?" Mysty asked. "Because the ancients didn't use the word village as it was often defined as an outside area." I said. "I guess that makes sense." Mysty said as I found the earth symbol and showed Spyro. Spyro breathed earth and the door opened. "Are you kidding me." Spyro said as he saw that the earth tests weren't just about the element but also about the strength related to them. "I wish I was but I think that it would be best to just take a small break." I said. "Agreed." Spyro said. We all walked around the village to see what we could find. "What does that say?" asked Spyro as we looked at a sign above a house that was larger than others. "Adamu, the earth guardian." I said. "Well should we enter." Spyro said as he formed a spiked mace around his tail with the earth element and hit the gong that was to the side at full force, the door opened. "This place is huge." Aphaya said as we learned that the house actually went into the caves that where around the ruins. We all started to look around and eventually we met up at the entrance to Adamu's room. We entered the room and found a green book that was on the bed. "What does it say?" Aphaya asked. "Journal and under that it says Adamu." I said. "So this was his journal." Cynder said. "Yep." I said as I opened the book and read.

_I had never intended to write in this but I just had to write this down. as of late I've been hearing from Rin that he is becoming suspicious of his student, Cyril, as he has been showing signs of hidden aggression. Today I was watching over the grounds when I spotted Cyril, in the ice ground, chasing a rabbit. Normally that wouldn't bother me but I noticed that he didn't have a look of playing but rather of truly evil intention on his face. After that experience I have decided to hide the earth crystal within my home in hopes that, if Cyril is truly evil, he will never find it. Being forgetful I have placed small and barely noticeable Symbols around my home that lead to where the crystal is hidden._

_The Earth guardian._

_Adamu._

I finished reading and found that Spyro had frozen from surprise. "What could Adamu mean about all that?" Spyro asked. "From what I just read it sounds like he was becoming a bit uncomfortable with Cyril." I said. "So where should we start to look?" Mysty said. I didn't answer as I had sensed some magic that was hiding something and walked up to a wall to find that, hidden behind the wall was the crystal. "Help me break this thing down." I said as I fire convexity. Everyone joined in with their strongest element and after an hour the wall gave in and fell apart. "I got the crystal." Spyro said as he picked up the crystal and we headed back to the exit to place it in the statue's chest. "Ok so now on to Fear." I said. We all headed for the Fear Grounds.

"Hey I know that we all can use Fear but may I be the one to go through the tests?" asked Aphaya. "Sure but why." I said. "Well you know how it's tradition for a guardian to take on a student." Aphaya said. "Yea, why." I said. "I am Night's student." Aphaya said. "congratulations and I guess that explains why you wish to go through the challenges." I said. We found the symbol and entered the test area. "That's a deep hole." Mysty said as she looked down into a large hole. "Yep and, from the look of it, Aphaya will have to carry an Adamantine orb over to the other side by bringing out the bridge with the tuning forks." I said. "Not a problem." Aphaya said as she used her fear to activate the four tunning forks that where on each side and then the fifth that was on a platform in the middle. The bridge opened and Aphaya grabbed the adamantine orb. We all walked across the bridge and Aphaya placed the orb onto a pressure plate, upon this happening a large amount of tuning forks rose from the ground. "What is this all about?" I asked. "Night told me about this." Aphaya said as she walked into the middle and used a fear furry. " That was fast." I said. "Yea but I think that I'm forgetting something." Aphaya said as a large dummy rose from the ground and attacked. "Yep defiantly forgetting something." Aphaya said as she used the strongest fear attack, next to a furry, that existed. The dummy was completely obliterated and the statue in the middle of the grounds lowered to reveal the crystal. "That was easy." I said, but then several hundred shadow apes jumped out at us and surrounded us. "Big Mistake." I said darkly as miniature black-holes formed over my scales and my wings folded up. Seconds later I snapped my wings open and with them opened a large black-hole that sucked in all the apes around us. Several more shadow apes jumped out but I had a different way to deal with them. I placed a convexity shield around us and the crystal then I let go of time but made no effort to close the black-hole.

The black-hole, now unstable from not having someone who could keep its stability, collapsed and a large explosion came from where the black-hole was, destroying everything in its path. "Luckily you didn't destroy much of the grounds." Aphaya said. "Yea but that was still extremely deadly and I doubt that I'll ever do it again." I said as we head back to the exit. "So Inferno and Cyner are you two going to do the darkness tests?" asked Spyro. "Yes we are." Cynder said. "What's the matter Spyro?" asked Cynder. "Nothing its just... what Izotz said, Cyril's past, and now that journal entry from Adamu... I don't think that all of that is a coincidence." Spyro said. "Yea we'll have to be ready in case he attacks." I said. "So Aphaya you're going to be the new fear guardian one day." Mysty said happily. "Yes I am and I think that my show of power has earned me a place in your adventures." Aphaya said. "Yes it has but let's make it official." I said as I used dark magic to place a chain on Aphaya that was linked to us. "You are kidding right." Aphaya said. "No of course not." I said extremely sarcastically. "So can you take this off of me now?" asked Aphaya. "I will in a minute." I said. After a minute I removed the chain from her and we headed off to the Darkness Grounds.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was interesting, I think. Aphaya is the student of Night, hoe neat. I wonder what Rin had to say about Cyril.**


	10. Darkness and Ice

We landed in the darkness grounds. "So we all ready for this." I said as we opened the door to the crystal. "That's a lot of tests." Spyro said as we looked at the hundreds of various items that would be used. "I walked up to the first one and found that it was a fire lock that had been turned black. "Looks like we're going to need to use the dark form of every element to unlock these doors." I said. Cynder walked up to the fire lock and used darkfire to light it. "One down, about four-hundred and ninety-nine to go." Cynder said. I walked over to a hole that had a black and light blue ring around it and fired an ice shard into the hole. "I would hate to be the one that has to do this daily." I said as I used darkfear to unlock the fear lock. "Yea and this is going to be a while." Cynder said as she used darktime to unlock the time lock, I used darkconvexity to unlock the convexity lock, and Spyro used darkearth to unlock the earth lock. I walked up to a lock that was shaped similar to a predator with green dots that had the darkness symbol in them all over its body.

I figured out the element and coated my claws in darkpoison as I slashed at it. After a few minutes we had finished half the locks. I walked up to a lock that looked like and actual lock with no key, having researched the ruins and various lock tactics, I placed my paw on the lock, which had a clump of solid metal on it, and channeled darkmetal into it, forming a key with the metal and unlocking the lock. "There are a lot of locks here." I said. "Yea there is." Cynder said as she unlocked the wind lock. After an hour we finally finished with that and continued on to find a large maze that had darkness covering it. "We will not be able to get through this as only you two can see in the dark." Spyro said. "Correction we're the only darkness dragons but that can change." I said as I chanted the element changing spell for darkness and Aphaya, Spyro, and Mysty all became darkness dragons. "Wait why didn't we think of that earlier." I said. "No clue." Cynder said. "Sparx you wait here for our return and don't get eaten." Spyro said as we all walked into the maze. We quickly found the crystal, found our way out, and got back to the exit before heading off to the ice grounds.

We landed in the, cold, ice grounds and Spyro started looking for the symbol. "Wait not yet." I said. "Why not?" asked Spyro. "I'm still curious about what Adamu said in his journal and Rin may have more information." I said. "How can we be sure that Rin had a journal?" asked Aphaya. "All the guardians were required to at least have one." I said as we walked off to find Rin's home. "This is quite a large place isn't it?" asked Mysty. "Yea, well when your trying to protect an entire thriving race you tend to have huge places to do so." Cynder said. After a while we finally found Rin's home. "Wow, how can we be sure that the Destroyer hasn't made it across the world yet?" asked Spyro, after guessing how long we had been in this place. "Is the world falling apart? No." I said as we entered Rin's home. We looked around for a few minutes before we finally found Rin's room and entered. Upon entering I quickly saw that the journal wasn't in sight and started looking around for it, finding it hidden under the bed. I pulled the book out and read the title. "Journal written by Rin." I said happily as I opened the journal and read.

_As of late Cyril has been showing aggression aimed at small creatures, but I fear that it isn't a play aggression. Yesterday I over heard Cyril, in his room, say '-ark master will rise again' I didn't hear what exactly he said but it is clear that something is different about him. when I asked him about what he said he simply said that he never said anything. Every time I look at Cyril, a cold shiver goes down my spine and I have no idea why. A few minutes ago I caught Cyril cutting himself, slightly, with his claws and he seemed to be drawing a symbol, but I got him to stop and made him second I spend with him, Cyril seems to become darker and darker._

I read as I flipped to the last page.

_Today Cyril seemed to go back to normal, having been missing for the past three years and returning only yesterday. Today is a special day as today I will pass my title down to Cyril. I only chose to do it because he seems normal again but I will still hide the crystal, just in case. I asked Cyril where he had gone but all he said was that it was all a blur, I'm not buying it._

_My suspicions where confirmed a moment ago as I over heard Cyril say 'Now, with me as a guardian, Master will surly have little trouble taking over the world' After he said that and paused for a moment he had continued with 'The Dark Master, my master, will attack soon and I can't wait for all the killing.' This has proven everything that I thought was true about Cyril and now he's locked me in here until he can get a chance to kill me. Oh no, he's coming I will have to leave with this message __**Do not trust Cyri**_

I finished reading and I was in shock. "I can't believe that all that's true, but we don't know if he is still like that or not." Aphaya said. "I know so, for now, we'll trust him, but the second he attacks us I will destroy him." Spyro said, his scales darkening. "Spyro." I said. Spyro looked at himself and then calmed down. "Sorry." Spyro said. "It's alright." Cynder said as we started looking for the crystal. I walked into Cyrils room and found a simple message, written in very dark coloring to prove the point. **Rin is a liar. **is all that the message said, but seeing as it was from him I decided to ignore it for now. After a few more minutes we found the crystal and got back to the exit, placing the crystal into the statue's chest.

The doors swung open as Ignitus and the others walked in. "Next time let me know when you are heading on a mission like that." Night said. "Ok." Aphaya said. Luna got out of the crowd and smiled at us. I looked at Luna and saw that she looked drained, meaning she must have had to untaint another dragon. "You going to be alright Luna?" I asked. Luna smiled and nodded yes. _Should we tell Cyril about what we found out about him? _asked Cynder. _Good Cynder we all no that that would be a bad idea. _Evil Cynder said as we walked along the long hallway that lead to the other side of the ruins. "So which statues did you have to find the crystal for?" asked Cyril, clearly seeing if we might have found Rin's journal. "Fire, Fear, Darkness, and Electricity." I said. "Oh well it is such a shame that you didn't get to look around the ice grounds." Cyril said. "Yea but that doesn't matter right now." I said as I caught up with the rest of my little group. After an hour of going along the halls, we finally found the second exit and left, with the destroyer in the distance. "So how are we going to slow this thing down?" asked Volteer, looking over to Cyril. "Hey I may have tortured some large dragons, but I have never done something like this before." Cyril said as I noticed Cynder looking over to her right. I followed Cynder's gaze and saw a dam in the distance and a canyon bellow. "Ignitus. How deep do you think that canyon is?" me and Cynder asked in unison. "About five miles or so. Why?" asked Ignitus as he followed our gaze. "You two are geniuses." Spyro said. "Yea." Mysty and Aphaya said in unison. "Well we know our mission and we know the location so shall we go." I said. "Sure." the four of them said in unison as me, Spyro, Mysty, Cynder, and Aphaya all went to the dam while the other's kept the destroyer distracted.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. More dark information about Cyril.**


	11. The Destroyer and the Burned Lands

We had landed on top of the dam to see how we could get it to over flow. "Inferno you see anything that could help?" asked Cynder. "From the look of it, it seems that there a few adamantine orb pressure plates so there must be some adamantine orbs near by." I said. "Ok well where should we look?" asked Mysty. "Well we should start low so follow me." I said as I jumped off the side of the dam and flew down to a lower level. "What is that?" asked Cynder as we saw a dark purple door with a hole, blocked by shadow, at the bottom. "All I know is that it isn't meant to be here." I said, sensing the dark magic of the area. We landed on the platform in front of the dark purple door. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Cynder. "Always am." I replied as we used shadow to enter the door and came out on the other side. "Well dad couldn't have made that any more obvious." I said as Cynder pulled the lever to open the door and I grabbed the adamantine orb, with Evil Inferno being in control. "That was easy." Aphaya said as we flew up to one of the platforms and placed the orb onto the pressure plate. Two large locks that had been around an odd object coming from the arm of the dragon shaped dam opened and so Cynder grabbed hold of the bars around the center and we all pulled her and the piston out of the wall. "Do you here rushing water?" I asked. "Yea." Cynder said as we looked over the edge to find that we had activated a waterfall straight into the dam and it was filling up. "We need to speed this up." I said as I took the adamantine orb, using dark magic to free it of the magic that held it on the pressure plate, and flew over to the other side. "Good idea." Spyro said as I placed the orb onto the pressure plate and we repeated the process. "It will be enough but we can't wait for all that long so let's finish this." I said as I flew up to the large dragon head.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Cynder. "Like this." I said as I flew out in front of the head and fired darkconvexity at its neck. "Ok." Cynder said as we all did the same with our elements. In seconds the head fell and the dam was shattered. "Remind you of anything Cynder?" I asked as we flew at full speed to try to avoid getting taken by the large wave behind us. "Only every obstacle course that dad put us through except that those where lava and not water." Cynder said as we approached the canyon and landed high above the wave. The Destroyer stepped into the water and got stuck for the time being. "We don't have a lot of time so we need to attack now." I said as I flew off and got to the Destroyer. "Wow Inferno you're determined to end this." Mysty said as she caught up with me. "Yea I am. Dark crystals are this thing's power source so we need to take him out by destroying the dark crystals." I said as everyone else caught up and we landed on a platform with some dark crystals near by. I ran to the dark crystal, but suddenly stopped as I sensed a grublin coming. In a second the grublins where swarming us so I decided that now was as good a time as any. "Everyone that doesn't control poison, hold your breaths." I said. After a moment I gave poison inferno control. My scales became a sickly green with my veins glowing, my teeth hollowed to be able to deliver a poisonous bite, and every time I breathed out, neurotoxin gases would come from my maw. "Itsss time to end thisss." I said, speaking with a snake-like lisp, as I attack at full force and then threw all the dead grublins, having breathed in the neurotoxins, into the crystal and shattering it. I took back control and went back to normal. "Everyone alright?" I asked. "Yea none of us breathed in after you gave him control." Cynder said, she had seen all my elemental forms. "Well that is one out of about twelve dark crystals down." I said as we flew to the next.

A few minutes after we started destroying the dark crystals, we had one left. "Where is the last one?" asked Spyro as everyone except me, Aphaya, Mysty, Spyro, and Cynder left. "We can't defeat it out here, but maybe." Spyro said as he started running into a cave that was inside the destroyer. "You guys are crazy." Sparx said as we all flew into the cave and followed the path to the Destroyers heart. We exited the cave and found the heart. "And I thought that the Destroyer didn't have a heart." I said jokingly as I attacked with convexity. After almost ten minutes, we finally broke through the first layer of the destroyers heart and the thing took a breath that sent us off in another direction. "A few more passes and we should be done." Spyro said as we entered back into the cave. We all attacked the second layer and finished in another ten minutes. "On to the final layer." I said as the Destroyer took another breath. "Yep." Cynder said. We entered the cave once again and stayed as far away from the pulsing dark crystal mass that served as the Destroyer's heart, firing our strongest attacks at it. After what felt like hours, we finally destroyed the last layer and flew as fast as we could out of the Destroyer's mouth. When we exited, everyone was cheering for their success. "Finally that thing is dead." I said in annoyance. Me and Cynder looked over to the Destroyer and felt a pulse of dark magic.

_Now my children did you really think that I'd be that easy to defeat? _asked dad. _Not really but why ask_. I said. Dad didn't answer as the Destroyers eyes started glowing with convexity and it pulled its self out of the canyon and finished the ring of annihilation. "Oh no." Ignitus said, in fear. "Terrador get everyone underground and send messengers to the outlying dragon villages telling them to do the same." Ignitus ordered. "I don't know what it is but I know that you're up to something." Terrador said. "I'll catch up once I get Spyro, Cynder Inferno, Mysty, and Aphaya through the ring." Ignitus said. "So you ready to face dad?" I asked. "Always." Aphaya and Mysty said in unison. "Come we have work to do." Ignitus said with determination in his voice. "Wait Sparx, you can't come." Spyro said. "But why not." Sparx asked sadly. "You would be burnt to a crisp if you entered that place and you will be needed to navigate the ruins for the other." I said. "Ok but Cynder and Inferno, all I ask is that you keep Spyro safe." Sparx said. "Promise." Cynder said as we flew over to the ring. "How are we going to get through?" I asked. _Why didn't you just teleport through the ring? _asked an echoing voice. I was thinking about how I may never be able to tell Mysty that I loved her. "I should be able to protect you five from the heat." Ignitus said. I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen Cyril since I went into the Destroyer. Ignitus focused his energy and formed a shield around us as he walked through the fire, but stopped midway through. "Spyro, Cynder, Inferno I have never done right by any of you and now my time has come so go." Ignitus said as he used his power to throw the five of us through the ring and his shield gave way.

We all landed hard, but Spyro didn't care. "Ignitus. Nooo!" Spyro yelled as he realised that Ignitus had just sacrificed himself for us. "Spyro we have to go on." Cynder said. "Yea. just let him go." I said. Spyro looked down as his scales started darkening. "Never." Spyro said as Dark Spyro took control and floated in the air with rocks around him. "Spyro don't." Cynder said sadly. "You can't stop me." Dark Spyro said angrily. "you're right Spyro. only you can." Aphaya said. Spyro slowly floated down and took control again. "Thanks you guys." Spyro said as Cynder hugged him and we continued on into the Burned Lands.

* * *

**A/N: Well that may have been interesting. Who was that voice? While you can guess in your review, she will be revealed in the very last chapter of this story, but her voice may be heard again.**


	12. The End of War

Not a lot happened other than a few battles. We walked into a large clearing and several rock walls came from the ground to block or path. Thousands of grublins jumped out and so we had a battle. "Great more things to kill." I said happily, as I bit one grublin in half. "Yea!" Mysty said as she happily took down grublin after grublin. "Was she always like that?" I asked. "Not really, but I think that the grove made her a little too blood-lust." Aphaya said as she used a fear scream. _Let me take over. _Convexity Inferno said. _Never. _I said, Convexity Inferno was pure evil and would likely bow before dad. _I haven't been in control for a while so may I? _asked Shadow Inferno. _Only kill the grublins and leave our friends alone. _I said as I gave Shadow Inferno control. My shadow vanished as my body became it and my eyes turned completely red. "It's time to have some fun." I said as I lunged at a few grublins. _Why didn't you teleport? _a young dragoness' voice, the same voice from earlier, rang through time and space. Again we where all distracted. After about fifteen minutes, we finished with that wave and I took back control. _So Inferno are you ever going to tell Mysty? _asked Cynder. _I will when dad is dead. _I said as another wave came. "I thought that we were done with theses things." I said. After about thirty minutes, we finished off that wave and the rocks that had blocked our escape lowered so that we could proceed.

"We need to get higher and at a faster pace." I said as I looked up at the volcano. "Come on there should be an updraft near the volcano." Spyro said as he took flight, having trouble because of all the ash that was in the air. "Ok." I said as I also took flight. "So are you two ready for this?" asked Spyro. "Always are." I said darkly, for effect. we all continued to fly until several dragon-like grublins flew at us. I destroyed two of them by firing convexity charged darkconvexity. The impact of the attack disrupted the dark magic that the one I hit had and blew it up, taking another with it. "That was fun." I said. Cynder smiled as she used her wind element to rip a few of them apart by flooding their bodies with wind and then pushing it to the outside. "Great use of wind." I said as I used convexity to destroy another. "Where are these things coming form?" asked Aphaya as she used a fear blast. "literally nowhere." Mysty said, having been around us she had learned enough to understand that the creatures where being created literally out of thin air. "Oh." Aphaya said. One of the creatures managed to deliver a gash on Cynder's side. "No one hurts my sister." I said evilly as instinct took over and the black holes around my body reformed. I opened my maw and fire a beam that looked like it had stars and black holes within it. The beam, sucking in any debris in the area, impacted all the creatures and completely destroyed them as I turned back to normal, feeling a little drained. "What was that?" asked Cynder in utter surprise. "I don't know." I said. _But now you do. _the young dragoness's voice said, once again ringing through time and space. Yes I know now. "Wow that was amazing and a little frightening." Mysty said. "Yea, but I think that I will try not to use it again." I said. After a few minutes, we finally got to the volcano, took the updraft, and landed in the floating islands.

"This place is beautiful, isn't it Spyro." Cynder said. "Yea, but we have a mission to complete." Spyro said. We looked at the large door in front of us. "How are we going to open this?" asked Spyro as he walked over to the door. Spyro stopped and looked to his right, there where two fire locks in the area. Spyro walked up to the fire lock and unlocked it, causing a fire at the top of the door to light up. I flew up to the top of the door and saw that there where eight torches and one of them was lit. "Spyro I think that there are seven more fire locks around here and we'll need them all unlocked!" I said, calling down from the top of the door. "Yea you're probably right." Spyro said. After a few minutes, we finished finding all the locks and got the door opened. I walked over to a lever that was on the wall and pulled it down, revealing an area to take off from. We all took flight and flew over to the old temple, now known as dad's lair.

"Come on we got an evil purple dragon to kill." Spyro said. "Then let's go." I said as we walked into the throne room where dad was siting. "At last my guests and children have arrived. Do come in." dad said. "Long time no see eh dad." I said. Dad jumped off his throne and started circling us. "Such determination. It would seem that we share other qualities beside that of our color. Wouldn't you agree Spyro." dad said. "I am nothing like you." Spyro said. I laughed. "Sorry to say this Spyro, but I have seen how dad was at our age and you two do in fact share more than you think." I said. "Would you just shut up." Spyro said, with a slight echo in his voice. "Don't listen to dad, or Inferno." Cynder said. "So tell me who are your friends." dad said. "Well I know that you know me." Mysty said. "I'm Aphaya, Mysty's sister." Aphaya said. "You four look uncomfortable so allow me to help with that." Dad said as he removed the chain that was around our necks. "Better." dad said. "So who's the one that I have to thank for freeing you." Spyro said sarcastically. "Inferno and Cynder. Go on my children tell him the truth." dad said. "We do have secrets dad, but we never willingly freed you." I said. "Stop lieing and tell him the truth. How you brought him to the well of souls and tricked him into freeing me." dad said. "Inferno... Cynder... is this truer?" asked Spyro. "No... I don't know... I don't know any more." me and Cynder said in unison as we looked down. _Could it be possible that we actually did with out realizing it? _I asked. _I don't know. _Cynder said. "I think that you two do so allow me to give you a little nudge." dad said as dark magic pulsed from him and he took control. _Not again. _me and Cynder thought in unison.

"Cynder no." Spyro said. "Inferno no." Mysty said. We landed and started approaching the ones closes to us. I advanced on Mysty and tail swiped her into a wall as I saw Cyril, with glowing yellow eyes, do the same to Aphaya. _Saw that coming. I said._ "How sad that Cynder would be the one to end you. It's sad only because you will never be able to complete your destiny." dad said as I tail swiped Mysty again. "What is my destiny?" asked Spyro to him self. "You and I share the same destiny, to resurrect the golems of the deep, the destroyer, and bring about the great cleansing. It has been this way since the first purple dragon." dad said. "I don't believe that." Spyro said as I hit Mysty again, she wasn't fighting back. "Never the less you have fulfilled your destiny." dad said. I finally got fed up with Mysty. "Fight back." me and Cynder said as we both hit our respective captives. "Fight back... Why won't you fight back?" me and Cynder said. Mysty was about to speak but Spyro beat her to it. "Because... without you I have nothing to fight for." Spyro said. Cynder broke through the spell and hugged Spyro. "There's always something." Cynder said as I turned back to Mysty, the age old saying _Love conquers all _passing through my mind. "Well you haven't given me a reason yet." I said, still under dads control. Mysty sighed. "because... Inferno... I love you and I always will." Mysty said. "I felt my energy increase as I shattered through dads spell. "I love you to Mysty." I said as I hugged her.

We looked over to Aphaya only to just barely get out of range of her using the ultimate fear furry. "I think that the guardians just got a new master furry." I said as Aphaya landed, with Cyril being completely obliterated. "Enough." dad said as he formed the chains on all of us, including Aphaya. "Now you will all die." dad said angrily as he flew up to a higher area. "You first." we all said in unison, also taking flight. I dived to the right as Cynder dived to the left, the chain appearing in between us. "Looks like you two have reached the end of your chain." dad said mockingly. "Good." me and Cynder said as we infused the chain with convexity and it hit dad at full force. "I will not be defeated so easily." dad said. "We know." I said as I unleashed a very advanced form of the furry, which came out as a breath. Me and Cynder hit dad at full force, but it was still not enough. Spyro flew up, his dark form in control, and fired a darkconvexity beam at dad. "Why won't you just die." Dark Spyro said angrily as he unleashed his anger onto dad. After a moment Spyro gained control and had to hover to regain his energy. Dad came from behind us and slammed us all into a wall as we used our combined strength to push him away. "It has begun." dad said as the Destroyer climbed into the volcano and we all landed on the falling temple.

"Looks like we have a ground battle now." I said as we all used fear. The multiple fear blasts hit, but dad had a shield up. "Hiding behind a shield are we." I said mockingly. "So what." dad said, in a childish manner. "It won't protect you for long." I said as I used Convexity Inferno's form, not giving him control. I ran up to dad's shield and started attacking with the tendrils that came from my back in this form. "Even made of convexity you can't break my shield." dad said. "Oh really." I said as I floated in the air, drawing the convexity of everything around me in as I unleashed a devastating convexity furry that obliterated dad's shield. Dad lunged at me, but was intervened as Mysty bit into him. "Why you little brat." dad said, but then he started feeling week. "I thought you knew about the grove dragons." Mysty said angrily. Dad used his poison element just in time to save his life. "I won't die by a weakling like you." dad said angrily. "I will be the one to end you." Mysty said angrily. "You and what army?" dad asked. "The army of the grove, the furry pack." Mysty said as she growled loudly and several grove dragons came. "Oh did I forget to mention that I'm the pack leader." Mysty said as the grove dragons attacked. "Go Mysty." I said. The grove dragons, sadly, died out quickly. " I can take that." dad said as he took flight again.

We all got up to him as the chains vanished, dad unable to keep them active and fight. "This will be quick." dad said as he fire several convexity missiles at us. "Good luck." I said as I started pulling in the convexity around me and unleashed it with a single breath. Dad was hit, but unfazed. "Say good bye." dad said as he used convexity and knocked us all to the ground, all except me that is. "You have no reason to fight." dad said. I started to think about exactly why I was fighting and it came quickly. Cynder and Mysty where the only ones I was fighting for and I wasn't letting dad take them away. I snapped my eyes open. "I don't fight for the world or even my destiny, I only fight for Mysty and Cynder." I said. _Inferno it is time to unleash the true dragons within. _Shard said. I let instinct help me. My elemental symbols formed around me with a sphere of dark magic above. The symbols flew off to be in a straight line in front of me as the sphere of dark magic was above. All my elemental symbols became their respective forms as Evil Inferno formed from the dark magic. My scales lost their marking and formed star like designs over them as black holes opened all over my body and I snapped my eyes open. "What is this?" asked dad in surprise and fear. "The power of the guardian of the purple dragon." I said as all my forms fired their elements and I unleashed the beam from earlier. The attacks all hit spot on and dad was sent hurtling into the crystal core of the planet. _That's a lot of power. _the young dragoness said.

We all landed and weren't surprised that dad was still alive. My forms all returned to me and I felt greatly drained. "You can't defeat me as I am eternal." dad said as several purple figures came from the crystal. I recognized one of the figures as Alura. "What is the meaning of this?" dad said, visibly shaken from what I could do. The ancestors didn't answer and all of them flew into the crystal right under dad as he screamed. "I think we just defeated you." I said. "Spyro I'm sorry for what I did." Cynder said. "Same to you Mysty." I said as I wrapped my tail around her's. "Neither of you should be as it's over now." Aphaya said as she walked up to us. "So this is it." I said. Spyro seamed to remember something. "I know what I have to do so you four just leave." Spyro said. "We aren't leaving." I said. "Ok then just stand back." Spyro said. We all stood back and Spyro started to rebuild the world. The last thing I remember hearing before I blacked out was Cynder whispering "I love you Spyro." _What is the true destiny of the purple dragon?_ asked the dragoness. I wish I knew.

We all awoke hours later, in the valley of Avalar. "Hey guys we're alive." I said. Spyro jolted up with everyone else. "Wow I would have thought that that would kill us." Spyro said. "Spyro did you hear what I said to you as you rebuilt the world?" asked Cynder, after seeing me and Mysty holding tails again. "Yes I did Cynder and I love you to." Spyro said as he kissed Cynder, with me doing the same with Mysty. after a few minutes, we all took flight to play around. Finally dad was gone and there would be peace.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy and the dragoness will be revealed in the last chapter, but still feel free to post your thoughts on who it is in your review.**


	13. All A Story

Finally dad was gone and there would be peace. Or so we thought." Inferno said. It had been twenty years since that day and fifteen years since Malefor returned and took over. Malefor and obsidian had let Inferno and Cynder chose who they wanted to be free. Besides Inferno, Cynder, their family and mates, Breeze, and Darkra's family and mates. Every dragon in the world bowed before Malefor. "And that, Venoma, is my legend." Inferno finished. Venoma had pale blue scales with purple underbelly, purple wing membranes, purple horns that where arranged like her dad's but with tjhe shape of her mom's, she had hollow pointed teeth, the white of her eyes was purple, she carried the darkness markings of her family, and had a tail-blade that looked like her dad's but with serrated edges. Venoma hadn't been corrupted by the grove she was just born like this. "Thanks dad, your stories are the best." Venoma said. "They would have been better if you didn't add your comments during the last parts of it." Inferno said as and adult Mysty walked into the cave within the twilight forest. "Hey there my love." Inferno said as Venoma hugged Mysty. "I missed you mom." Venoma said. "I missed you to." Mysty said. "So how's the furry pack doing?" asked Inferno. "They're doing fine and I brought you two some food from our hunt." Mysty said, After losing so many pack members Mysty had decided to start recruiting other grove dragons into the pack. "Well thanks." Inferno said as he started eating. After an hour of eating everyone was full. "Venoma could you teleport off so I can speak with your father about something?" asked Mysty. "Where should I go mom?" asked Venoma. "The pack will keep you safe." Mysty said and to that Venoma teleported away, being very good with her element for a five-year old.

"Inferno... now that Venoma is five I think we should start helping her to learn how to hunt." Mysty said. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Inferno said. "Ok so we will tell her when she returns." Mysty said. "Yep." Inferno said as he released a pulse of dark magic that acted as Venoma's signal to return. "So what did you talk about mom and dad?" ask Venoma as she teleported back. "Get ready because your going on your first hunt." Inferno said. "Really." Venoma said, her eyes turning from emerald-green to demonic red as a symbol of her blood-lust. Inferno knocked his head, but then Spyro, Cynder, and a five-year old darkness dragon walked in. "Darkray!" yelled Venoma as she ran and tackled her cousin. Venoma smiled evilly as she quickly bit int Darkray's arm and injected some of the natural venom that her teeth held. Darkray was unfazed by this as he had the elements of convexity, darkness, poison, fear, ice, and metal. "Venoma how many time do I have to tell you not to do that?" asked Darkray. "Clearly more than you have." Venoma said. "Hi uncle Spyro and Aunt Cynder." Venoma said as Aphaya landed. "This is turning into a family reunion." Inferno said. "Spyro... Aphaya... how are things going at the temple?" asked Mysty, Spyro had become the Convexity guardian and Aphaya had become the fear guardian. "Things are going great and we recently finished putting up all of the five-hundred or so elemental symbols." Aphaya said. "Wow that's a lot." Inferno said. "Oh that reminds me." Darkray said as he reached into the pouch that he had brought and pulled out shackles that looked like Inferno and Cynders. "Happy hatch-day." Darkray said. "Thanks Darkray." Venoma said as she put on the shackles, a family tradition. "I made them my self." Darkray said as he started messing around with his metal element. "I can tell." Venoma said.

After a few hours, Breeze, Apollo, Darkra, and Luna all walked in. "I haven't seen you three around in a while." Breeze said. "Wait three, who is the young grove dragon?" asked Darkra. "I'm Venoma and I am a darkness dragoness." Venoma said, she was often offended by the title of grove dragon. "Oh sorry Venoma." Breeze said. "Luna it looks like you had someone to untaint." Inferno said, noticing how week Luna looked. "Yea and I have been having to do it daily with all the darkness dragons that had been tainted." Luna said. "Hi I'm Darkray, Spyro and Cynder's son." Darkray said. "WE could tell by your appearance." Darkra said. Darkray had black scales, with golden underbelly, golden wing membranes and back spikes, magenta spike membranes, two horns that looked like Spyros but were arranged like Cynder's top horns, and a tail blade that looked like Spyro's with a hole on the side. "Yea I guess so." Darkray said. "Well with all that are here the only two that we're missing are Malefor and Obsidian." Apollo said.

After a few minutes Malefor and Obsidian teleported in. "Well that completes the reunion of the free." Inferno said jokingly. "Hey mom and dad." Cynder and Inferno said. "So these are your children." Malefor said as he looked down at Venoma and Darkray. "My name is Venoma and I'm Inferno and Mysty's daughter." Venoma said, her new shackles gleaming from the light that was outside of the cave. "And I'm Darkray, Spyro and Cynder's son." Darkray said as he showed his elements. "You have quite the family here." Malefor said. "Yea we do and how has it been with Volteer?" asked Inferno, he had requested Volteer to be corrupted and turned into Malefor's loyal servant as revenge for how he treated Inferno. "I'm having fun with him." Obsidian said as she showed her blood-stained claws. "It has always been fun for me to cause pain." Obsidian finished. After a few hours everyone left and Venoma got to hunt with the furry pack for a day as training. For Venoma and her family this was peace.

* * *

**A/N: How many saw this coming and so soon after the last chapter.**


End file.
